


“I never thought I’d see you again”

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:“I never thought I’d see you again” with Jack Kline please?
Relationships: Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 47





	“I never thought I’d see you again”

I didn’t know how I was back, but… I was. I knew this wasn’t heaven, nor hell, just… life. I had returned somehow. One moment I was dying and the next I found myself here. Where was everyone?

I walked aimlessly, looking for Sam, Dean, Cas or Jack. Everything was strangely silent, telling me that something out of the ordinary had happened. For a change. But it never happened to me. They had done something. 

As I wandered off, I spotted a familiar figure in the distance. He walked with his head low and his shoulders slouched, but I recognized him.

“Jack?” I called out, causing him to stop.

His shoulders tensed up, and he lifted his head. Slowly turning around, he stared at me in disbelief. A pained expression occupied his face as a deep frown had settled on his brow.

“Y/N?” He uttered, not even blinking at the sight. “You’re alive…” 

“I-I…” Just as astonished as him, I struggled to find words. Jack quickly advanced towards me. “To be honest, I’m not sure what happened and-”

When his arms urgently wrapped around me, I interrupted myself. He let out a shaky exhale, hugging me tight against him.

“I never thought I’d see you again…” He whispered, pressing his face against my shoulder. 

“I… I’m glad to see you too” I mumbled clumsily, hurrying to hug him back when I realized I wasn’t. “For a moment, I thought I was in heaven” 

“No” He told me, slowly and gently pulling away. “We brought you back” 

“Brought me back?” I frowned, noticing the hesitant and cautious look in his eyes. “What are you talking about?” 

Jack pursed his lips and sighed.

“We have a lot to talk about”


End file.
